


Sides | Danny

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Grumps Sides Weeks [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Non-Romantic Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Dan consults his sides to figure out another song to work on.





	Sides | Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Sides: Music man (Arthur), Calm (Eli), Love (Beau), Envy (Shmurmph),

“Okay, dilemma here guys.” Dan said, shutting the bathroom door behind him. “We need to make another sing but I have no idea what to do.”  
“I got this! How about a song about a weird fetish.” Arthur said.  
“Already did that!” Envy said.  
“How about a cover than, Shmurmph?” Eli said.  
“This isn't for the cover album guys.” Dan butted in. “Original song.”  
“How about a christmas song?” Arthur thought out loud. “We have had a bunch of requests for one.”  
“We are working on a christmas album but that isn’t what i need right now.” Dan said. “New regular NSP song that is funny.”  
“There goes my idea.” Eli said.  
“We could do a lead on.” Beau said.  
“What do you mean?” Shmurmph said.  
“Like be very suggestive-” Beau said.  
“Like always?” Arthur laughed.  
“Yes.” Beau agreed. “Then make it get weirder and weirder as it goes.”  
“Still sounds like a normal song.” Shmurmph said.  
“Then it ends up that we were talking about like a cat or something in a totally non sexual way or whatever.” Beau explained.  
“I like that.” Arthur commented.  
“Let’s think of examples to bring to Brian so it's easier to work with.” Eli said.  
They all stared at each other for a while.  
“I got nothing.” Beau sighed.  
“How about- uhm-” Eli started.  
“BIRBS!” Arthur yelled.  
“What?” Shmurmph asked.  
“Birds!” Arthur said. “We could barrow Holly’s birds to do the music video!”  
“Something about how we love to hear her sing.” Beau said  
“Yes!” Beau said.  
“We got you some toys to play with.” Beau continued.  
“Yes.” Eli agreed.  
“And you’re cage is great even though you’re a little bit of a locksmith.” Beau chipped in.  
“That sound so creepy.” Eli said.  
“It’s perfect!” Beau said.  
“You like to look in the mirror just to look at yourself.” Beau continued.  
“Okay-” Eli said, little uneasy to where it was going.  
“Even though i put it on the bookshelf.” Beau continued.  
“Why would you put a mirror on a bookshelf?” Eli pointed out.  
“You’re asking the people who came up with the amazing song about fucking everything in a house?” Arthur said. “Keep going!”  
“You shit all over the place!” Beau started.  
“Okay, now you’ve lost me.” Shmurmph said  
“But i just love your pretty face.” Beau continued.  
“That's more normal.” Eli said.  
“You seem to be grooming yourself twenty-four/seven.” Arthur added.  
“That's still normal.” Eli continued.  
“But girl you got me in heaven!” Arthur continued.  
“Yes!” Dan said. What if we brought this to Brian and did more back and forth?  
“I say it's good.” Eli said.  
“Same here.” Beau said.  
“Maybe not.” Shmurmph said.  
“You don't count.” Arthur said.  
“Fair enough.” Shmurmph agreed.  
“Let’s go!”


End file.
